1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind instrument brace, and more particularly to a wind instrument brace slidably mounted between two adjacent tubes for producing different timbres.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A wind instrument is a musical instrument that contains a tubular resonator. According to methods of producing sound, wind instruments are grouped into two families: brass instruments and woodwind instruments. For the brass instruments, sound is produced by vibration of a player's lips as the player blows into the resonator. The brass instruments include trombones, trumpets, tubas, cornets and the like.
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional trumpet generally comprises a tubular resonator 50 bent twice into a rounded oblong shape and having two ends, a bell 51, a mouthpiece 52, three piston valves 53, three tuning slides 54 and a brace 55. One of the ends of the resonator 50 is flared to form the bell 51. The mouthpiece 52 is mounted on the other end of the resonator 50. The piston valves 53 are mounted on the resonator 50. The tuning slides 54 are connected respectively to the piston valves 53. The brace 55 is mounted between one of the tuning slides 54 and the resonator 50. A position of the brace 55 affects timbre of the trumpet. That is, the brace 55 mounted near the piston valves 53 results in a bright timbre and the brace 55 mounted away from the piston valves 53 results in a full timbre.
With further reference to FIG. 8, the brace 55 has a column 551 and two connecting segments 552. The connecting segments 552 are respectively formed on two ends of the column 551 and are respectively welded to exterior tube surfaces of the tuning slide 54 and the resonator 50. However, welding the connecting segments 552 to the tuning slide 54 and the resonator 50 makes the position of the brace 55 unchangeable and thereby makes the trumpet only produce one specific timbre.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a slidable wind instrument brace to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.